


Dashboard Lights

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Flashback, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of past abuse, Movie Night, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: The Foxes watch Deadpool. Neil has a flashback.





	Dashboard Lights

Neil doesn’t care for movies but he watches them with his team because it’s something they do as team, as friends, as a family. Today, they agreed on some superhero movie which Neil has never heard of, but it doesn’t even matter because Nicky and Allison swoon over the main actor until Aaron threatens to throw up into Nicky’s drink, Kevin keeps checking his phone for updates from the sale at Exites, Matt and Dan start making out on the couch after 15 minutes and it’s just so them and it makes Neil’s chest feel like he just had a big mug of tea. He sits next to Andrew on the floor, Andrew is slouching in a bean bag, looking desinterested as ever, but from time to time, Neil feels his fingers on the back of his neck and it gives him goosebumps.

And then there’s a scene with a dashboard lighter and suddenly the warmth in his chest is replaced with the feeling of a brick dropping into his stomach and he can smell the stink of his own burning flesh again and he’s on his feet faster than he can think because running is still the first thing to come to his mind when it comes to surviving.

Lots of things happen at once, Matt shouts his name, Dan yells at Nicky to turn off the TV, Renee quickly tucks her legs back so Neil doesn’t stumble over them but the only thing that matters is Andrew, who is up a second after Neil.

A strong hand grabs the back of Neil’s neck and pulls him out into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind them, and then Neil’s with his back to the wall and Andrew’s hands cradle Neil’s head left and right, not delicately or gently, but with pressure, but it’s what Neil needs, it’s what grounds him and Andrew doesn’t do anything else but be there for him, like a rock, unmoving and unbothered and calm. And eventually Neil’s breath slows down again and the smell in his nose faints and is replaced by Andrew’s scent when Andrew slowly slides a hand to the back of his neck and pulls Neil in until his forehead is resting against Andrew’s shoulder.

When they come back in after some time, the other’s have switched to Finding Nemo and act like nothing happened because they know better than to ask Neil about this while Andrew’s around.


End file.
